


Thoughts of You

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothing Kink, Glove Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yosuke has a thing for Kazuki's phantom thief attire and those red gloves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yosuke's at his apartment and finds himself alone with a certain someone's Phantom Thief attire.





	Thoughts of You

It’s not a heist night, Yosuke knows that much, what with Kazuki’s outfit hung up in the wardrobe they share when he’s over. Under lock and key, of course.

He doesn’t always stay at the apartment, as he’s still living at Cafe Le Blanc for the time being, but Yosuke can dream. With the amount of wardrobe space he’s already taken up in such a short amount of time, he may as well move in at this point.

Yosuke tries not to visit the café too much, not when he’d be fighting the urge to retort against Morgana’s secret laughter every time Kazuki writes sickeningly sweet messages on one of the napkins he places down next to his drink “just in case” he wants to wipe his mouth; the truth is those thin pieces of material always have embarrassing words on them, and it’s worse if they’re suggestive. Yosuke wonders if the owner, Sojiro Sakura, has ever noticed or caught on to any conversation they’ve had. He hopes not.

 _‘Forgive me, Sakura-san…’_ he gulps and sighs, moving from where he stands next to the kitchen table to put empty instant ramen cups into the waste bin. Once done, he walks towards the bedroom, wondering if he should at least get changed into more comfortable clothing compared to his work attire.

The only reason he keeps it on past work hours is due to the comment of “You look really good” Kazuki made the first time he saw him walk into the apartment from a very busy shift.

Yosuke wears a simple white dress shirt, buttoned up to the top with a thin black tie that hangs just above his belt line. His trousers are fitted, not too tight to be restrictive, but not loose enough to look casual. The ones he wears today have a faint white pinstripe pattern just about noticeable against the black. He’s wearing orange slippers right now, but his usual work shoes are smart too; real leather, slightly pointed dress shoes.

If you asked Yosuke, he’d admit he feels – and hopefully looks – attractive in such outfits, and Kazuki would agree in a heartbeat too.

Yosuke wonders what Kazuki’s doing right now, having said he’d be hanging out with Ryuji and Yusuke for another few hours before he joins Yosuke at the apartment. “I’m staying with a friend” is the usual excuse to Sojiro, and so far he hasn’t yet been questioned on exactly who that friend might actually be.

It’s getting dark out so he turns on the bedside table lamp that’s just bright enough to give a subdued golden glow to the room. He wonders if it’s actually supposed to be that way, or whether it’s broken, but he doesn’t care when it makes the room feel so warm and relaxing. The time on the bedside alarm clock reads 10:05pm, not late by Yosuke’s standards at all, but then again his sleeping pattern keeps seemingly spiralling into a further mess the more days pass.

He doesn’t always need to stay up and wait for Kazuki, not when they’re so careful, but he’d rather see him safe and sound before he drifts off to sleep, than wake up with a nightmare in the middle of the night to the realisation that he’s not actually coming back.

Yosuke removes his tie, shirt, and trousers, throwing the latter two into a clothes basket by the other side of the bed. He puts the tie back up on one of the railings inside the wardrobe, eyes lingering on Kazuki’s Phantom Thief outfit longer than usual.

“Joker…” he speaks the word in a hushed tone, as if he’s not the only one in the room. The outfit smells like fabric softener mixed with the scent of Kazuki himself. It smells like… home.

 _‘Smells like home? Geez…’_ Yosuke shakes his head, picking it out of the wardrobe.

It looks like it’d be the perfect fit for himself the more he looks it over, analysing the pattern and details of the material. It’s a captivating piece of clothing, more-so when actually worn by Kazuki. He oozes confidence and intrigue, at least that’s what Yosuke would say from a clearly subjective viewpoint. Ahem.

“Huh,” Yosuke lifts it up against his body and looks at himself in the mirror, “Maybe I could…”

Maybe, just maybe, he could try it on, just to see what it looks like. The more he thinks about it, the more he’s fascinated by the idea, so how could he not?

He carefully pries it away from the hanger, starting with the top and trousers. Yosuke only thanks his lucky stars that he seems to be keeping the same weight he had back in school, otherwise he’d be struggling right now.

'Wait a second, is that really the most important thing?’ Yosuke inwardly groans at himself. Perhaps he’s been looking forward to this moment a little bit too much.

Next comes the signature coat, it’s cape-like coattails flap behind him during the swift moment he puts it on. He shivers. Yes, he’s a little _too_ into this.

He won’t grab the mask, he’s already teasingly worn it before and thinks it doesn’t suit his face, but as for the rest of the outfit itself, it’s… wow. Yosuke can understand the reason why Kazuki becomes the confident tease that he does when he’s wearing it with Yosuke around. He can feel his confidence growing, and…

When he breathes in and smells the pleasant fragrance of the clothes that is still present, he can’t help but feel something else grow as well.

“Ah,” he audibly mouths, looking down at his crotch area, “N… Damn it.”

Yes he was very, very, _very_ into this, embarrassingly so. He can feel the heat rise up his collar, and suddenly he sees himself flushing when he glances in the mirror. It’s mortifying to be turned on by clothes and Kazuki’s scent alone, yet here he is with a boner that’s too obvious to ignore.

He’s alone right now, the windows in the apartment are all closed, so would it really be such a bad thing for him to sort this problem out in the bedroom right now?

“I can imagine Kazuki’s face,” he mutters under his breath, “… ‘Oh, Yosuke-kun, I didn’t know you were having an affair with my clothes, this is awful’.”

He sighs heavily, turning around to move up onto the bed. He sits himself between the pillows, facing in the direction of the mirror, his knees up and legs parted. This angle in the mirror wouldn’t be so bad if it was Kazuki staring back at him with that smirk that makes Yosuke want to punch him yet melt all at the same time.

Yosuke pushes his legs down the bed a bit, parting them more now, realising the way he’s sat is rather… erotic. If Kazuki could see him like this…

He bites his lip, bringing his right hand down to his crotch where he presses against himself through his trousers. Hmm, he’s definitely hard. Yosuke pulls his arms out of Kazuki’s coat, draping it over his shoulders more like a cape and giving himself slightly more privacy.

He may be alone, but god forbid someone scales the building and ends up seeing him through the window. Perhaps he’s become too sensitised to the idea of Phantom Theives running around.

Yosuke unzips his trousers, pulling them down his hips where his erection becomes more obviously seen just inside his underwear. Pulling that down too, he sighs when the cold air hits him. Mm, all he wants to do is…

 _“Well, well, Yosuke-kun,”_ he closes his eyes, hearing Kazuki’s voice in his mind, _“Go on… put on a show for me.”_

Yosuke shivers, licking his fingers on both hands. Mm… If only Kazuki was here, but this would have to do. He reaches round the back of himself with his left hand, slowly pushing a finger inside himself. He wouldn’t admit it, not being the older one of them both, but he wished Kazuki would tease and finger him. The faces he makes when Yosuke does it to him are completely mesmerising, and he wonders if it really would feel that good if Kazuki were to do it for him too.

He places his right hand gently around his cock, fingers lightly brushing the tip. The smell of Kazuki’s jacket makes him dizzy, and he can’t help but-

“No, wait,”

Where were those red gloves of Kazuki’s? He rummages through the bedside drawer, finally finding them and taking out the one to match his right hand. Yosuke awkwardly gets it on while he continues a slow thrusting rhythm with his left.

“Mm, now to…” he places his right hand back around his cock, moaning at the feel of the glove.

The outer material is smooth and silky, while the palm side is of a different material that makes it easier to grip and hold things. It’s a strange mix of sensations, the light silky feather touches the tips of his fingers bring him, accompanied with the rougher friction from the palm is a really, _really_ nice feeling indeed.

With this, he throws his head back, imagining Kazuki behind him who is the one touching him with a gloved hand. His low chuckle, the smirk he’d feel against his skin before he blows air onto Yosuke’s neck and leaves a bite.

Yosuke thrusts up into his hand, moving faster, “Kazuki…”

He starts moaning his name, purposefully taking in deep breaths through his nose so he can trick himself into thinking Kazuki is doing this. His scent, his touch, he wants all of it and all of him.

His mind is clouded with far too many indecent thoughts; being restrained… being bent over his work desk of all places after hours, just the two of them at the back of the office and Kazuki absolutely ravishing him.

Yes, he… _damn_ he just wants to be completely dominated by Kazuki, and if… if he leaves the gloves on, then…

“Ahh… Kazuki…!” Yosuke cries out, now thrusting two fingers inside himself while he frantically pumps his cock with his gloved hand.

He sneaks a glance at himself in the mirror; he’s a flushed, panting mess with his mouth hanging open with nothing but indecent sounds coming out and Kazuki’s name.

“Kazuki, Kazuki, _god_ … Kazuki…!”

“Hmm, you called~?”

_!!!_

Yosuke quickly looks to the right, seeing Kazuki leaning against the door frame. He’s wearing his casual clothes and his hair is a dishevelled mess as always. Cute and attractive as always.

“I see someone couldn’t wait till I was home,” Kazuki saunters into the room, slowly climbing – more like crawling – his way up from the bottom of the bed to where Yosuke is, “I think I know how to help with this…”

Kazuki’s eyes wander to Yosuke’s gloved hand and he chuckles, grabbing the one on the bed. He puts it on his left hand, adjusting it before giving Yosuke a flirty wave and a wink.

“H-hey, Kazuki,” Yosuke’s breath catches in his throat as he feels Kazuki run a gloved finger against the base of his cock right up to the tip.

“Yes?” Kazuki smiles, ducking his head down closer to Yosuke’s crotch.

“You, uh,” and he’s sucking in another breath when he feels Kazuki’s tongue right on the tip, “You’re n-not gonna- _god_ …!”

Before he can even begin to string together a coherent sentence, Kazuki’s mouth envelopes him completely and he sucks hard on Yosuke’s cock, only to release him from his mouth with a loud audible  _‘pop!’_ in order for him to look up at him.

“No, I won’t tease you about this. Not when it’s really,” he kisses the underside, “Really,” he kisses the tip, “Really hot. I like seeing you touch yourself in my clothes.”

Yosuke can feel his face burning again, but maybe he’s lucky when it’s left at that. If Kazuki found it hot, then that could only be a good thing, right? He doesn’t have the chance to ask himself due to the way he inadvertently throws back his head when Kazuki’s mouth takes him in once more.

Yosuke’s cock twitches and he bites his lower lip, suppressing further moans out of embarrassment. Kazuki catches onto what Yosuke is doing, teasing him with his mouth and tongue all the more. He hums, and he can feel Yosuke shiver in his mouth.

“I’m gonna…” Yosuke takes a shaky breath, hand in Kazuki’s hair and tugging at his locks, “I need to…”

Kazuki hums again, the vibrations all but pushing Yosuke over the edge. The older of the two tries to give a warning, but Kazuki doesn’t care; he gives Yosuke’s thigh a quick squeeze to say it’s okay, and the next minute he’s pulling away and swallowing.

“Mm, delicious.” he wipes his mouth with his gloved hand, smiling at Yosuke. He blinks when Yosuke’s own gloved hand is suddenly upon his face.

“You, uh, missed a bit-” Yosuke is taken aback by Kazuki sucking on his hand, moaning happily.

He removes his lips once he feels that he’s sucked enough, the sudden smirk on his face worrying Yosuke to no end. Along with giving him shivers, it was something that always spelt ‘trouble’.

“So, these,” Kazuki holds Yosuke’s hand, nudging the red material with his nose, “Are what you’re fixated on? You sure love your gloves, Yosuke-kun~”

“No,” Yosuke kisses Kazuki on the lips, “Well, maybe… but I’m more fixated on you.”


End file.
